Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 10
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Gil (Gilligan Creed) *Molly (Molleena Creed) *Miles Tails Prower *Wendy *(Friends On The Island) Part 10 3 days later: (Tails made a tiny bit of friends back on the island although they heard of the name Miles Prower they don't know that Tails is Miles Prower. Of course Sonic did name him Tails as a nickname they'd always use. Back in Anime City there was still no sign of Tails anywhere and to make matters worse every singer cancelled their shows cause of this situation. They all wanted Tails to come back as a star. They all think that he's better than Wendy And Molly but not as good as Gil.) (When the sun set Tails island friends knew he was Miles Prower.) Island Friends: Wait a min YOU YOU'RE OUR FAVORITE SINGER THAT GOT ELIMINATED ON IDOL. Tails: (sighs) Yep that's me. Island Friends: Well why are you here and not in Anime City shouldn't you be trying to become a singer. Tails: Well with all my fans coming up to me i can't keep going. Island Friends: Were they so upset that you got eliminated and they tried to get you back on the show. Tails: Yes i mean it's crazy i'm not trying to be rude but they need to understand that after last year i wanted to stay as a mechanic and didn't wanna audition this year and yet my friends made me. Island Friends: Hey come on man don't give up look inside yourself who are you really are you just a mechanic or are you both a famous someone. You have very good talent and you know you deserve it. Tails: It's not that. Island Friends: It's Not? Tails: No I just wanted to wait until i'm a little bit ready. Island Friends: Dude are you kidding you're already ready for this even you're friends think you were ready for this. Tails: But i didn't wanna push myself to try it all over again and that's what i was trying to tell my other friends and unfortunately i had to do it for them. What about me when can i do what i want for myself? That's what i want. Island Friends: Oh you kept doing what they wanted for you? Tails: Yes and they promised me now that they would let me do what's best for myself now. Island Friends: I guess i see it but are you really gonna act like that Now? Like what's more important now what you think yourself now or still continuing to be an incredible singer everybody thinks you are. (Tails just walked away just to think.) Island Friends] Hey where are you going? (But he kept silent) Island Friends: Let him go he needs time to think. (Tails has been thinking for 14 min now. He imagined all he's been through on Anime Idol but thought more of what he wanted to fail on but never gave up on like group rounds, and how much they wanted him to come back, Gil being there for him, Wendy and Molly being there for him, Cream and Cosmo being there for him, the standing ovations he got from the audiences, all the performances he did, and all the contestants that loved him and were rooting for him. He thought of all those things that he'd been through for 3 more min until BOOM IT HIT.) Tails: (To Himself) You know what worry about what you want later cause now you're still worried about what you're friends think of you. (Now he knew what he needed to do. He told his island friends he was going back and they couldn't have been more excited, he grabbed whatever he needed and the kayak and headed back for Anime City. The Island Friends in excitement excitedly waved Him goodbye as he drove away. But what will everybody in Anime City think when he comes back. To Be Continued Category:Stories